Yamato Kisaragi
|birth date= |height=179 cm'linuj.tistory.com': FAQ & Character Profiles (Full) (Korean) |weight=75 kg |bust=77 cm |blood type=B |hobby= * Taking notes * Inventing something new'Fanganronpa Wiki': Korean Translations Thread by EverAyakari |likes= * Friendship * Mikako Kurokawa |dislikes=Violence |liked food=Instant foods |disliked food=Stale foods |family= * Suzuki Kisaragi (ancestor) * Hanzo Kisaragi (father) * Mikako Kurokawa (childhood friend, "sister") |status=Deceased |fates=Murdered by Monokuma |creator=LINUJ (린유즈) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~'' |artists=LINUJ (린유즈)}} Yamato Kisaragi (키사라기 야마토 Kisaragi Yamato) is a character featured in the Korean fangame Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~ created by LINUJ. He is known as the Super High School Level Inventor (초고교급 발명가 Cho go gyo geup balmyeong-ga). Gallery :For more images of Yamato, see Danganronpa Another/Image Gallery and Yamato Kisaragi/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Yamato is an male of average height, who's shown to have dark blue hair, which goes no further than his chin in length, though usually hidden by a hat he wears. As well as this, it's shown Yamato has violet coloured eyes. Yamato is shown to wear a white hat, with a golden outlining for the front, with two gold buttons near the transitioning area. The Kisaragi logo can be noted to be on the front of his hat. He wears a long flowing lab coat, reaching to his calves, having an additional blue interior. It has two golden shoulder pads, with additional gold chains, also having a blue and red triangle on the left chest pocket. He wears a medium grey shirt underneath this, with a black tie atop of it. He additionally wears a pair of white trousers with two pockets, and a pair of white shoes with grey laces. In his childhood, it's shown through a family photo that Yamato used to wear a white t-shirt of sorts, having blue outlines going along the sleeves and collar. A side pocket on the right side of his chest is shown to also have blue outlines going along it. It's shown that he still has the same dark blue hair in his childhood, though having the fringe moved to the right side of his face. Name Etymology Yamato's given name is possibly based on the ancient province of the same name corresponding to modern-day in Japan. In Japanese, Yamato's first name uses the kanji 大 meaning "large", and 和 meaning "peace" or "harmony". His last name, Kisaragi, is written by using the kanji 如 meaning "likeness" or "equal", and 月 meaning "moon" or "month". His surname also references his birthday: February 11. Kisaragi (如月) is the obsolete term for the second month of the lunar calendar, which is February. 如 means "equal" or "similar", which may refer to two 1's in his birth date, and when these numbers are added, it will result to two, making two 2's that not only matches the second month February, but also makes the two numbers alike (2-2). Personality History Before the game, Yamato was raised by a single father (Hanzo Kisaragi), who had him, and adopted Mikako Kurokawa into their family. Yamato and Mikako's childhoods were apparently very good, but once they attended Hope's Peak, tragedy struck with the passing of their father. This is revealed when Yuki Maeda spoke to Tsurugi Kinjo in Chapter 0, after stating he was trying to get through to Yamato with no luck. Yuki later finds out that's because on that day, he was attending his father's funeral. Killing Game Weeks after the initial start of the Kibōgamine Gakuen Killing Game, Monokuma would reveal the secret, and hidden, sixteenth student: Yamato Kisaragi, which would spread both shock and confusion through the cast, with the exceptions of Mikako and Tsurugi - the former would pass out after bleeding from her ears and eyes (though it isn't known what caused this), and the latter being took care of after having being shot in the head by himself. Talent & Abilities Inventor References Navigation Category:Danganronpa Another Characters Category:Murdered Category:Deceased Category:Male